Second Chance
by Athena10
Summary: Rory and Tristan were childhood sweethearts. He left, and she had to pick up the pieces and move on. Now, he is back, and Rory is not the same girl he remembers.
1. He's Back

Summary: Ok, this is kind of long, and completely AU. Rory and her twin brother, Ben, are the beloved children of Christopher & Lorelei Hayden. She is best friends with Louise, Madeline and Paris, and Tristan was her childhood sweetheart. Two years before, he was sent to military school in North Carolina, and broke her heart before he left, sending her into a downward spiral. Now he's back, and Rory's life will never be the same.

Rating: Starts out as a PG-13/R, but moves on to light NC-17 later on.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Gilmore Girls is the belongs to the shows writers and producers, who bring these amazing characters to life every week. I am simply having fun. I am a poor college student, who has no money, so please don't sue me.

Feedback: I crave it

Chapter 1 - He's Back

Rory Hayden smiled as she walked down the halls of Chilton Preperatory Academy. It was the first day of school, and she was excited to be back. She had missed her friends, the gossiping, the challenge she faced every year to remain at the top of the class, both academically and socially. She lived a charmed life, and she knew it. Unlike her friends, she was the beloved daughter of two parents who loved each other and adored their children.

Most of the other Chilton parents treated their children as if they were trophies to show off at the Hartford Country Club. Lorelei and Christopher Hayden held only pride and admiration for their children. It was their love that pushed Rory and Ben to excel at everything they did.

Rory smiled as she saw her three best friends, Louise, Madeline, and Paris. The four of them had grown up together, and took pleasure in tormenting their classmates, as well, as in torturing the boys, well, at least Rory, Madeline and Louise did. Paris was shy when it came to guys, she was more focused on grades than make-up and clothes. Rory had tried for years to introduce Paris to the wonders of highlights and mascara, but so far, without any success.

Madeline smiled, and waved Rory over. The girls were catching up on what had happened over the summer. She smiled as she sat down and took a seat, across from Louise and Paris.

"Rory! God, you look great!" Paris gushed, as she looked at her best friend.

Rory smiled, "Thanks."

"How was Europe?"

"Great. Although, Mom and Dad didn't see much, except the hotel room."

"Your parents are so bad!" Madeline laughed.

Rory nodded in agreement, laughing. "Yeah...its kind of gross, but Mom and Dad are like a couple of bunnies."

"That they are!" Louise said with a chuckle. "Oh my God! I forgot to tell you!" She practically screamed at Rory.

"What?"

"Tristan's back."

"What??? When???"

"Last week. I wanted to call you, and give you warning, but you didn't get back until last night. So, anyway, his father felt that he had served his time, as it where, and now he's coming here."

All the blood drained from Rory's face. Tristan DuGrey was back. She hadnt heard from him in two years. Not one word, not one phone call, not a single letter. Just the memory of him walking away from her. And now he was back. Her eyes widened as she looked at her friends. What was she going to do? How was she going to face him again?

Rory and Tristan had been childhood sweethearts. While most people spend years searching for their soulmates, they had found each other at an early age. Tristan DuGrey was the only guy she had ever loved. The only man she would ever love. He had been sent to military school in North Carolina two years ago, his punishment for pulling a stupid, illegal prank.

He had left her, breaking her heart before he went. He had said he wanted her to be free, that she deserved better than waiting for him. She had cried nonstop for a month.

That was when Rory Hayden had changed. She went from being the sweet girl that everyone loved, to the head of the most popular clique at school.

She had started dating again, within a month of his departure, leaving broken hearts and egos in her wake. For two years, she had been the girl that everyone loved to hate. They feared her, and yearned to please her, and now the one person who could change all that, was back.

Well, Tristan DuGrey was in for a surprise.

"I see the wheels, spinning, Lorelei Leigh Hayden. Are you going to make this painful for him?"

Rory just smiled. "Let's go, we'll be late for Lit."

The three girls stood, and followed Rory out into the halls, a knowing smile on all of their faces.

Rory walked into Mr. Medina's class, Paris, Madeline and Louise, following close behind her. She saw him as soon as she entered the classroom, but chose to ignore him. She sat on the other side of the room, where three empty seats were near her desk. She turned her back on him, and proceeded to talk with her friends until Mr. Medina started class a few minutes later.

Tristan had sat patiently for a half an hour, waiting to see her. She was all he had dreamed about in that hell hole, known as military school. Thoughts of her had sustained him. His blue eyed angel, the girl who held his heart. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her.

The girl he left behind had been replaced by a stunning woman. She still had the power to arouse him with a look. But it was her eyes that frightened him. There was a coldness in them that he didn't remember, that he had never seen.

He had heard the stories of Rory Hayden, Queen Bee of Chilton, but until now he had never really believed it. What had happened to his Rory? Had he killed her when he had let her go?

Rory felt his eyes on her, pleading with her to look at him. She refused to give in. Two years ago, she would have, she would have turned to him, whispering at him with her eyes. But those days were long gone.

They ended on a cold December night, when she had offered herself to him, and he had walked away. She forced the memories out of her mind, and tried to focus on Mr. Medina. She needed to get out of here. Why was the day dragging? She needed to talk to her mother, or Ben. She needed to get away from his warm eyes, and seductive smile. She looked over at Paris, and forced a smile, but Paris just shook her head in response. She knew Rory too well, she always had. As children they had been partners in crime, their relationship now, was only a modified version of that.

The bell rang, and Rory stormed out of the room. She had study hall now, thank God, and she walked hastily towards the library, oblivious to the stares of the other students, the fact that her friends were hurrying to catch up with her, or the anguished look on Tristan's face as she raced from him, as if fleeing.

She stormed into the bathroom, and it quickly emptied out, the younger girls anxious to get away, Rory Hayden in a temper was not something you wanted to be around for. Rory whipped out her cell phone, and quickly dialed her mother's number. She paced as she waited for her mother to answer.

"Hello?" Lorelei's voice sounded through the line.

"Mom? I need you to pick me up. I have to go home, now."

"What's wrong, hon? Are you sick."

"No."

"Its not like you to want to skip out on school."

"Tristan's back."

"I'm on my way. I'll call the Headmaster from the car. Meet me out front. I'm so sorry, baby."

"Just get here quick, Mom. Please."

"I'm lightening, babe."

Rory disconnected the phone and sighed. She leaned against the wall, and fell to her knees. She saw the door swing open, and Madeline, Louise and Paris came running towards her.

"Are you okay?" Louise asked and Rory shook her head.

"Can we do anything?" Madeline asked, looking at the other girls.

"My mom's coming to get me."

They all nodded, knowing no one could cheer Rory up like her lively mother.

Rory got to her feet and resumed her earlier pacing. "I just cant believe he's back. I mean, who the hell does he think he is?"

"Tristan has always thought he was above reproach," Paris put in, watching her best friend with wide eyes.

Rory laughed, nodding. "Did you notice him staring at me? What? Did he think that I'd say, 'oh, honey, you're back' and welcome him with open arms? I don't fucking think so!"

The girls laughed, and Rory sighed, having gotten through her outburst.

"What do you want to do?" Louise asked.

"I want to make him pay." Rory said, and the three girls felt a chill go down their spines at the smile on their friend's face.

Tristan looked around the lunch room, and saw his friend, Adam, wave him over. He and Adam had grown up together, and he was one of the few people Tristan had kept in contact with during his stint in military school. As he approached the table, Tristan noticed that Adam's girlfriend, Madeline, was sitting comfortably next to him, with Louise and Paris. Tristan suppressed a groan, this was not going to be pretty. He knew that Rory was avoiding him, he knew that she was angry, and she had every right to be. But God, how he had missed her.

He sat down, and got glares from the three girls. Adam seemed to be oblivious, and smiled at Tristan.

"So, how does freedom feel?"

"Riveting." Tristan said, as he took a sip of his coke.

"I'll bet. You remember Maddy, Louise and Paris, right?"

Tristan nodded. "How could I forget? You guys were always surrounding Rory."

"Someone had to look out for her," Paris said, her voice dripping.

"Speaking of Rory, where is she? I haven't seen her since Medina's this morning." Adam said.

"She left." Louise said.

Tristan felt his heart sink; he had scared her away.

"That's not like her." Adam put in, as he took a sip of Madeline's water.

"Lorelei picked her up." Maddy put in.

Adam sighed. He knew it had to be bad, if Lorelei was called in for reinforcements. "Do I see a return of the dark period?" Adam asked, looking at the girls, who were all avoiding his gaze. This was bad.

"Dark period?" Tristan asked.

Louise and Paris glared at him, and stormed away from the table. Adam and Maddy sighed. Right now, Paris would like to rake her nails through Tristan's eyes. Louise and Maddy were not far behind her.

"Do you really even care, Tristan?" Maddy asked.

"Maddy."

"Don't 'Maddy' me. You're an ass. You were two years ago, and you are now."

"I didn't do anything."

"Now? Or then?"

"Either time."

"Oh! Of course! That's right! Rory loved you...and you claimed to love her more than life itself. Yet, you destroyed her! And now you're back. That's great, really great. But if you're thinking you can just pick up where you left off, you're sadly mistaken.

The Rory you knew doesn't exist anymore. She hasn't for years. Ask anyone here. Ask them about Rory, about the complete 180 she did. Ask them about what happened after Christmas break, freshmen year. Go ahead, ask! Ask anyone here about how Rory doesn't believe in love anymore. How she thinks that her parents are the rare exception, and its better to guard your heart and never love, like every one else's parents, because then the pain isn't so consuming. Or ask Adam, or Mark, or any of our friends, about how after you left, for a month Rory disappeared. How she could barely bring herself to see Louise, or Paris, or me, because everything about us reminded her of you! Or how about, the party at the end of our freshmen year?"

"Maddy." Adam said, his eyes pleading.

"No!" she screamed at him.

"He should hear this. Did Adam tell you about the party? The party that led to her being hospitalized for most of the summer, and only her father keeping it out of the papers?"

"What happened?" Tristan asked, his eyes growing dark.

"Oh! You suddenly care? Give me a break, DuGrey. You walked away from her. And when you did that, you lost all rights where Rory is concerned. You are dead to her. She hates you more than anything in this world, and you know what? Im glad. Rory has already been through too much. She doesnt need you coming back and fucking her up, claiming to love her, just to walk away again. You did this, Tristan. Now, you can live with it."

Having said her peace, Madeline walked out of the cafeteria, and found Paris and Louise in the quad, staring into space, thinking of their best friend, and fearing what would happen now.


	2. How You Remind Me

Rating: Starts out as a PG-13/R, but moves on to light NC-17 later on.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Gilmore Girls is the belongs to the shows writers and producers, who bring these amazing characters to life every week. I am simply having fun. I am a poor college student, who has no money, so please don't sue me.

Feedback: I crave it

**Chapter 2 - How You Remind Me**

The phone in Rory's bedroom had been ringing off the hook. She knew it wasn't her friends. They had her cell number, and knew better than to try and call her while she was so upset. They had learned that lesson the hard way.

No, only one person would be calling this number so insistently, and she would rather die than talk to him.

Rory laughed. _'She would rather die'_. She almost had...and it all led back to him.

Sighing, Rory got out of bed, and walked out of her room, her bare feet padding along the soft carpet. She really needed to stop moping around. Tristan DuGrey would not break her, or make her cower. He had left her, not the other way around. She had nothing to be sorry for. What happened between them was his fault, not hers. She needed to remember that.

She went downstairs, where Ben was on the phone with his newest girlfriend. Rory had stopped trying to keep track of them a long time ago. What was the use? None of them lasted very long anyway. She rolled her eyes, as she walked past him, and walked towards the pool, where she saw her mom stretched out, talking on the phone, clearly annoyed. Her mom gave her 'the lord help me,' look, and rolled her eyes, as she made gestures with her hands towards the woman on the other end of the phone.

"That's wonderful, really...yes, I heard. A party? Really? No...I don't think that would be a good idea. Rory? Why, she's fine...no, I don't think she would like to do that...okay, I'll ask her...oh! Mitsy, I hear the doorbell! I have to go. Bye!" Lorelei hung up the phone in a huff, and turned to her daughter. "You don't realize how lucky you are, kid."

"And why is that, oh wise one?"

"Well, for starters you got a really cool Mom, who would walk through hot coals rather than drag you to a party so you could meet the wealthy heir to the newest...whatever."

"And I thank God, everyday for that." Rory said with a smirk.

Lorelai titled her head, and studied her daughter. Rory used to be so easy to read, an open book. But lately, she was an enigma. She worried about her, more than she probably should. "How are you feeling?"  
Rory shrugged. "Better, I guess. But I know I'll get upset again tomorrow, and I really can't miss school."

Lorelei laughed. "You definitely don't get your love of academics from me."

"Well, maybe the mailman was a closet scholar."

Lorelai shook her head, suppressing a chuckle. She took a deep breath and looked at her daughter. "Listen, Rory, Tristan's an ass. Don't let his return ruin everything you've worked so hard for. And I know this is bad timing, but my mother called, while you were upstairs. Your dad and I have to go with Mom and Dad to a wedding next week. It's in London, so we'll be gone for about a week. Why don't you have the girls come over and keep you company? Have a little get together. I emphasize the word little."

Rory smiled at her mother, and hugged her. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, kid. Come on, lets go inside, and we'll prepare you for tomorrow."

Rory laughed, and followed her mother inside.

A few hours later, Rory was lying on her bed, flipping through the channels on her TV when her brother walked in. He smiled sheepishly at her, as she sat up. He took a deep breath, and walked towards her, watching her with worried eyes.

"Hey", she said as she shut off the TV.

"Hey," he replied as he sat down on her bed. "How are you holding up?"

Rory gave him a bright smile in response. "I'm fine, Ben. Never better."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Don't hide from me, Rory. Don't lie to me. I know you, remember? I know you better than anyone, even Tristan. Talk to me."

She sighed, and closed their eyes. "There's nothing to say, really. He's back. So, what? That doesn't change anything, Ben." She took a deep breath. "And he's still your best friend."

Ben looked at her, his eyes pained, "Rory..."

She shook her head. "No, its fine. Really. What happened, happened. No one can change that. Besides, it has nothing to do with your friendship."

"He broke your heart, Rory. That's not something I can just forget, or ignore."

"But you will. Because before there was a Tristan and Rory, it was always Tristan and Ben."

"Does he know what happened?" Ben asked her softly.

"I doubt it. And you're not going to tell him."

"Rory..."

"No...I wont have his pity on top of everything else. After everything that happened." She shook her head. "I just...I cant, Ben."

He nodded solemnly, torn between his best friend and his sister. Two years ago, he wanted to kill Tristan for abandoning Rory the way that he had. But so much had happened since then. He didn't know what to do.

"I'm pretty tired, Ben. I think I'm going to go to sleep."

Ben nodded silently, and got up, softly kissing her forehead. "You're my sister, Lorelai Leigh. And I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too."

The next few days seemed to fly by for Rory. She was back to her old self, or as much of it as she could be, with Tristan back. She felt like she walking a fine line, and putting on the performance of her life. But it was necessary.

She ignored Tristan, laughed with her friends, and paid attention in class. She knew that he kept staring at her, but she just shrugged it off and ignored him. Let him wonder. It was what he deserved, after all.

She had called the girls last night, and formulated her plan, with her mother's approval. She was going to have the party that Lorelai had suggested, but would only invite members of their elite circle. Less people, meant more of an opportunity for an interaction between her and Tristan. She knew that she could only put him off for so long, before he showed up at her house. That would not be good. She wanted to be in control.

She walked into the quad with Paris and Louise. Paris was complaining about her mother, yet again, and Rory had decided that this was the weekend for Operation Paris. She would take her shopping, and to the salon, and when everyone showed up for the party, Paris would blow them away, and effectively shut her mother up for years to come. She smiled at Louise knowingly, and the blonde nodded in agreement. Rory couldn't help but laugh as she joined Madeline and Adam at the table. She smiled at Tristan, then effectively ignored him.

"Ror, what time should I come over on Saturday?" Madeline asked, while taking a sip of Adam's water bottle.

"Around noon, would work."

"What's happening on Saturday?" Adam asked

"Our monthly girl bonding day, to be immediately followed by a very exclusive party."

"How exclusive?"

"Well, you all are invited. And of course, Ben's flavor of the week will be there, but I doubt they'll be downstairs much." Rory giggled as she took a sip of her Snapple.

"That's the understatement of the century." Madeline said

Tristan looked around confused. Ben? A stud? Rory throwing a party at the Hayden mansion? Was he in the Twilight Zone?

Adam saw the look of confusion on his friends faced, and shrugged good naturedly at him.

Tristan just continued to shake his head, while he ate his lunch. Things really had changed. He wasn't naive enough to think that life in Hartford would just stand still until he returned. He just never imagined that they could change so drastically. He peaked at Rory, silently memorizing all the changes. She was more reserved, yet the openness he had known previously was still there, lying beneath the surface. Her eyes, the same brilliant blue, held something in their depths that he couldn't quite place...and wasn't sure that he wanted to. The girl he loved had turned into a stunning woman, and he knew nothing about her.

But he wanted to.

"Oh! Damn!" Rory gasped as she looked at her watch. "I was supposed to interview Coach Rianello ten minutes ago."

Paris laughed at the look on Rory's face. "Adam, Mark, Tristan, be at my house around seven. Girls. It's noon. I gotta go." She ran into the building, praying that Coach Rianello wouldn't give her a hard time.

Tristan watched as she ran away, again.

Wait. Did she just invite him to her party? Was this a good sign? He looked at Adam, who just shrugged at him, and proceeded to make out with his girlfriend. Something was going on here. Yesterday, Rory's friends were ready to kill him, now they were acting like nothing was wrong, like he belonged there. And what was the deal? And what the hell was going on with Rory?

Saturday was going to be interesting. She couldn't put him off forever, and he knew that she was expecting a confrontation. Well, if she wanted a confrontation, he would give her one that she would never forget.

Author's Note: I know some of you found Maddy's actions as a little too dramatic, but trust me, there is a very good reason for her anger, and it is completely justified. Just how much Tristan hurt Rory will be known in later chapters.


	3. Its My Party

AN: This is where the story changes to a mature rating. Consider yourself warned.

Chapter 3 - Its My Party

Paris stared at her reflection into Rory's floor length mirror. She didn't recognize the person staring back at her. Her once dull blonde hair had been cut to her shoulders, framing her face with soft golden highlights to soften her features. Rory had meticulously applied her makeup, hiding her flaws, and bringing her face to life. Louise and Madeline had picked out her clothes, finally agreeing on a black knee length skirt, with a light pink tank top and black sandals that made her look taller, and more 'hip', or at least that was how they put it. She turned around, and saw her friends smiling at her appearance.

"You look amazing," Louise said with a smile, proud with their handiwork.

Paris smiled at them. They had all dressed the part tonight. Rory was wearing skin tight black pants, with a bright blue tank top that accentuated the blue brilliance in her eyes. Her hair was fashioned into soft curls that made her face look more innocent and demure. She wore heeled sandals on her feet, slimming her legs, and making her look like she belonged on the cover of a fashion magazine.

Louise and Madeline decided to take a different look. Maddy was wearing a pair of blue jeans, with a white peasant top, scattered with blue flowers. While Louise was wearing a flowing red skirt, with a black shirt, that emphasized and hid at the same time. They all looked at each other and smiled. They were going to have fun tonight.

The doorbell rang, and the three girls looked towards the hallway hiding their smiles. They walked downstairs, as Ben opened the door. Rory quickly led the girls into the kitchen, and poured them each a glass of red wine. They held out their glasses in a toast.

"To new memories, and good fun."

They all smiled, as they clinked their glasses together, and quickly drained the contents. Rory heard laughter from the living room, and walked inside, where she saw her brother laughing with Adam and Tristan. 

She took a steadying breath, and approached them. Madeline had already run to Adam, who was twirling her around. Rory almost envied them. She had started to get tired of her own mindless relationships, and meaningless sex, but then, she reminded herself, what else was there for her? She had given up on love a long time ago.

She walked over to the couch, and sat down, waiting for Paris and Louise to join her. She gave her brother a look, and he excused himself from Tristan, knowing exactly what Rory needed right now...more alcohol. She saw the nervous look on Tristan's face, and ignored him, waiting for her brother to signal her from the kitchen. She didn't have to wait long. Within minutes, Ben reappeared, and Rory got up, leaving Louise and Paris on the couch. Tristan watched her go, and ran a frustrated hand through his blonde hair.

Ben watched as Rory downed her third shot in ten minutes. He shook his head at her. He hated seeing her like this, and he hated the fact that Tristan did this to her. They had been best friends, before he broke his sister's heart. Now that Tristan was back he didn't know what to do. It was hard not to fall into old patterns, but one look at Rory reminded him. By now the party was in full swing. But he was afraid to leave her.

"Come on, Ror, let's go into the living room."

"But, brother dear, this is where the alcohol is." Rory smiled at him.

"Lorelei.."

"Don't take that tone with me, little brother."

"I'm only ten minutes younger than you."

"Yes. But a very mature ten minutes."

"Okay, one more, than we go in."

"Deal," Rory said, as she held out her shot glass grinning. "I do love the way you make Soco and Lime, little brother."

Ben shook his head and refilled her glass. Rory quickly downed the contents, and took the hand that her brother extended to her.

She walked into the living room, and found Paris talking to Henry Chou, and some girl she didn't know. She smiled and walked over to her best friend. "Rory! Where were you?"

"In the kitchen with Ben."

"Ahhh...Rory, this is Lane. She's Henry's new girlfriend."  
"Hi," Lane said, addressing Rory. "Your parents house is amazing."

"We like it," Rory said, smiling at her. "You actually look kind of familiar. Are you from Hartford?"

"No. I live twenty minutes away, in a town called Stars Hollow."

"You're kidding! I've been there!"

"You lie!" Lane gushed.

"No, seriously, my mom has this serious caffeine addiction. About once a month, we go to this little hole in the wall she discovered that serves the most amazing coffee."

"Luke's"

"Yeah! She's always making jokes about him. Mr. Brooding Baseball Cap."

"That's definitely Luke."

Rory turned to Henry. "You have to bring Lane around more often. We totally have to hang out."

Lane smiled at her, knowing she had just made a new friend.

Rory absolutely loved Lane. She was absolutely amazing. The two girls had spent the past hour talking, while Jason Marks, resident hunk, had asked Paris to dance. Rory grinned knowingly seeing Paris' face glow as she had took his hand. Paris was finally coming into her own, and it was about time.

Henry had gone to talk to some of his friends, knowing that he had left Lane in capable hands. Rory had dragged Lane outside, onto the large open deck, to escape the noise of the party raging inside. She was having so much fun tonight. She had expected to put on a show for Tristan, and hurt him the way that he had hurt her. That was still the plan, but the time table had been backed up due to her new friend.

"We should go back in, I don't want Henry to worry." Lane said after a few more minutes of random girl talk. She had told Rory all about her life in Stars Hollow, and Rory had told her about life in Hartford.

Rory looked at Lane, and nodded in agreement, the two girls went back into the house, where Rory immediately spotted Tristan, having an intimate conversation with Summer. Rory glared at them, as she felt a tightening in her chest, and took a deep breath to suppress the ache.

'Fucking Ho', she thought with disdain, as she glanced at Summer. She shook herself, and smiled at Henry and Rick Simpson, as they walked up to them.

Rick had been expressing in an interest in Rory for some time now. He was the Captain of the football team, and gorgeous to boot. Rory had been giving him some serious consideration, until Tristan had come back. His return had turned her world upside down. She sneaked another glance at him and Summer, and then turned and smiled at Rick. Maybe tonight, she would encourage him.

"Rory! Wanna dance?"

"Why, I'd love to."

Rick held out his hand, and she took it, smiling at him. A slow song came on, and he pulled her into his arms, holding her close. Rory closed her eyes, and let the music take hold of her senses. She let Rick roam his hands up and down her back, caressing her every curve. She didn't feel the sensations that she felt with Tristan, but anything was better than the knowing ache she felt in her heart. She looked up at him, and smiled. "Lets go for a walk, Rick."

He nodded, and followed her outside.

Tristan was ignoring Summer, and keeping a careful eye on Rory. Summer had been hanging all over him since she had shown up over an hour ago. He watched with narrowed eyes as that neanderthal pretty boy, Rick Simpson, danced with Rory, holding her the way that he had dreamed of holding her for two years.

He felt himself growing angrier as he watched Rick run his hands down her back, and then glared at Rory as she led him outside. He knew she was trying to hurt him, and make him jealous. And, hell, it was working.

"So, what do you say, Tristan?" Summer asked, smiling at him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

She laughed, and brushed back her hair. "Do you want to come over next Friday? My parents will be out of town."

"Umm. I'm sorry, Summer. I need to go do something right now."

"Oh.. Okay, well let me know."

Tristan turned away from her, rolling his eyes, and went in the direction of Rory and Rick. Summer had always annoyed him, and she obviously hadn't changed over the years. Besides, she wasn't the reason he was here tonight. He was here for one reason, to get Rory back. And right now, he had to get her away from Rick, and convince her to talk to him.

He walked outside and found them out on the deck, kissing. Rory was running her hands through his hair, as Rick caressed her back. Tristan had to fight the urge to slam his fist in Rick's face and drag Rory away from him.. 

He took a deep calming breath, knowing anger would get him nowhere. "Excuse me, Rory, can I talk to you?" He asked, willing to bare her wrath just to get her away from the dumb jock.

Rory disengaged herself from Rick. "Can't it wait, Tristan? I'm sort of busy right now."

"No, its really important."

She sighed. "Fine. We can talk in my room."

Rory walked past him, leaving him to follow her upstairs. They both knew that he would. She went into her bedroom, and sat on the window seat, waiting for him to say something. He shut the door, and looked at her. God, she was beautiful. And she hated him; he had done this to her.

"So, what did you want to say, DuGrey?"

"Rory."

"Did you know that when I was little, I used to think that if you made a wish on one of those stars, that it would actually come true. Isn't that ridiculous? As a little girl, I would wish for silly things, like a dress I really wanted, or a horse. All those dreams came true, so I thought it must work. Then, when I was older, when I was with you..."

"Rory." he interrupted

"I would wish for you to love me." she continued as though she hadn't heard him. "I'll never forget how happy I was the day that you told me you did. I thought my world was perfect. Then we found out you were going to be sent away, so I wished to give everything I had to you...and I did...then you turned away. Then, I would wish that you would call me, or write...and find a way back to me. You never did."

She turned and looked at him. "I don't wish on stars anymore." She took a deep breath. "So what do you want?"

"Besides you, you mean?"

She laughed. "Not even you can be that stupid, DuGrey. Do you honestly think that I'd welcome you back with open arms, say 'that's okay, I forgive you for making me feel humiliated and breaking my heart'?"

"I thought we could start over."

Rory looked thoughtful. "Okay...how would you suggest we start that?"

He wealked up to her, and took her head in his hands, closing his mouth over hers. It had been so long, he thought. Rory sighed in his arms, returning his kiss. He looked down at her, smiling, then picked her up in his arms. He carried her to the bed, and gently placed her on the soft mattress, lying down next to her. "I'm going to do what I should have done two years ago." He said, removing his shirt and pants, leaving him naked except for his boxers.

Rory sat up, removing her own shirt and pants, "I thought you loved me too much to do this to me," she said almost teasingly.

Tristan looked down at her, and joined her on the bed. "I love you too much, not to." He murmured against her mouth. He closed the gap, kissing her, teasing her with his tongue before plunging into her mouth.

Rory ran her hands, down his back, giving him chills. He pulled back, looking at her smiling up at him, as he helped her remove her bra. Rory smiled at the expression on his face, kneeling on the bed and removed the remainder of her clothes. She wanted to give him this, she knew he needed it, to complete the fairy tale.

She lied on the bed, and he climbed on top of her, kissing her as his hands roamed over every inch of her body. She groaned in anticipation. Only Tristan could ever make her feel like this. She gasped as she felt him enter her, and cried out his name, knowing that neither of them would ever be the same.


	4. Nightmares

Author's Note: A few people seem to think that Rory is going back and forth. Trust me, at this point in the story, she isn't. There is a reason why she acted the way she did towards him, and it wasnt out of affection. So, needless to say, there will be a return of bitch Rory (at least temporarily). Hopefully, this chapter will make things a little more clear.

Chapter 4 - Nightmares

It was late at night, and the moon hung high in the sky, lightly illuminating her bedroom. Rory laid in her bed, naked, save for the sheet clinging to her body, as gentle tears fell from her face. Tonight had been a mistake. She was so intent on hurting him, on getting her revenge, and having him...just once, that she didn't realize how much it would hurt her in the process.

The party had died down hours ago, and Tristan had left, once again. Rory had pretended to be asleep while he tenderly kissed her forehead, his way of saying good-night without waking her.

He had been so gentle, and forceful all at once, and when he finally took her, the look in his eyes shattered her. It was a look of love, and longing. It was the way he had always looked at her. Like she was a precious gift to be savored.

No one else had ever looked at her like that, and seeing it again, after all this time, left her bereft. He still loved her, and she didn't know what she felt. Misery was the first thought that came to mind.

Rory wrapped the sheet around her body, and made her way to her window seat. She looked up at the sky, as tears ran unchecked down her cheeks. She was too weak, too tired to wipe them away. She sobbed quietly as she was assaulted by memories she had kept long buried...but they all came back to her now. Too raw, too real, and too painful to be faced in the daylight. Now, alone at night, they pounced on her, assaulting her senses.

_Louise paced her room, while a dejected Rory sat on her bed, cradling her head in her knees._

"_Come on, Rory! Its been months since he left. And yes, I know you're in this self inflicted exile, or whatever this is. But you need to get out! You need to have fun! Tristan is not God, after all. Just because he's gone doesn't mean that your life is over. You haven't been to a party in months, Rory. You need this."_

_Rory sighed and looked over at Louise. Her friend was right. She had been waiting to hear from Tristan for months. Confident that after everything he had said, that he still loved her, and would find a way to contact her. But the days of silence turned into weeks, which turned into months, without a word from him. She had to face reality. _

_He was gone, and didn't want her anymore. She took a deep breath, and nodded. "You're right, Louise. I'll go."_

"_Really?" Her friend said smiling._

_Rory laughed, and through a pillow at her friend. "Really." She looked around her room, and sighed. "I'll meet you there, I promise."_

_Louise clapped her hands, smiling uncontrollably. "This will be so good for you, Rory! You need to get out, you really do. And don't worry. We will all be there for you."_

_Rory nodded at her, forcing a smile at Louise's excitement. How could she be truly happy when she felt like a part of her had died? _

_After Louise left, Rory walked over to her desk, and sat down, opening the drawer that hid her most valuable possession. The one thing from Tristan that she hadn't boxed away, that she had kept for herself, to remind her of him, and how much he had once loved her. _

_Her fingers traced over the fine gold, memorizing its texture. It was time to let go, and say good-bye. He already had, that much was obvious. He had let go of her before he had left Hartford. Now, it was time for her to truly be free. _

_She held it in her hand, as she walked towards the closet, digging out the Tristan box her mother had insisted on making. A place for their memories, Lorelai had sagely told her daughter. Now, it was time to add the final memory to the box. Her hand tightened around it one last time, before she lifted the lid, and threw it inside with her other memories of him._

'_Its time to let go.' She thought to herself as she closed the lid for the final time._

"_Good-bye, Tristan. I'm finally letting you go. Good-bye."_

Rory closed her eyes, and sighed, as the long buried memories came back to her in full force. Nothing could stop them now. By sleeping with him tonight, she had opened the door to the past...and the memories wouldn't go away until she finally faced them.

_Rory walked through the mansion, a drink in her hand. She was trying to act like the old Rory, the fun, happy go lucky girl she had once been. She wanted her friends to believe that she was okay, that she wasn't breaking apart inside. But they knew better, they had known her all her life._

_She made her way through the kitchen, and onto the deck in the backyard. People were laughing and flirting, couples enveloped in each other. She hated them for being so happy._

"_What did Tristan say?"_

_Rory turned, as she heard the words leave her brother's mouth. Tristan? Was her brother still talking to him? No...Ben wouldn't have kept something like that from her._

_She hid herself from view, as she saw Ben talking with Adam, and watched as Adam shook his head, and sighed, running a hand through his hair. _

"_He's worried, man. Every time he calls, all he does is ask about Rory. He misses her. And I try to make it sound better than it is, but he knows that she isn't okay. Its killing him that he can't be with her."_

_Ben took a sip of his beer, and shook his head. "If he were here, I would save him the trouble and kill him myself. She's a mess, man. And nothing I, or anyone else, says can get through to her. Its like she died when he left."_

_Adam nodded. "I know...and so does he. I mean, I never say anything, but he can tell. He is still in love with her, you know. He just wants her to be happy."_

_Ben snorted. "Well, then maybe he shouldn't have dumped her before he left."_

_Rory backed away from them, careful not to be seen, as her eyes widened in anger. He still loved her? Yet, he could call Adam, but not her? She had spent months waiting by the phone, certain that he would call, dying to hear his voice. But he never called her. He called Adam._

_Who the hell did Tristan DuGrey think he was? He was the one who had walked away. He had left her to pick up the pieces. He didn't own her. She wasn't this thing to be pitied. And the fact that he was checking up on her through Adam just made her even more angry. _

_She was tired of this. Of feeling dead inside, of missing him, and praying that he would contact her, or would find a way to come back to her. She was tired of feeling, period. She just wanted to be numb to it all. She just wanted to forget._

_She walked into the living room, and made contact with a pair of deep brown eyes. He had been watching her all night, she knew. Taking a deep breath, Rory made her way towards him, a smile on her face._

_If she couldn't have Tristan...at least she could have somebody..._

Rory leaned her head against the wall, as she violently wiped the tears away. The long forgotten images wouldn't stop now...nothing could stop them. Because it was that night that had changed her forever. She hated the person she had become because of it. But she didn't know how to go back. A part of her felt as though she couldn't go back. You can't turn back time. You just need to move forward.

But she couldn't. She was trapped. Between the past that she had once wanted, more than anything, and the reality of what had happened, and what her future held. She couldn't be with Tristan, not now...not after so much had happened.

"_What happened?" An angry Paris asked as she looked down at her best friend. Rory didn't look like...Rory. Her body was battered and bloody, her clothes shred to pieces, and she just stared at the ceiling, unmoving, as if she were somewhere else. Maybe she was._

"_I don't know...I found her like this," whispered Madelyn, as she sat beside Rory, holding her hand, trying to coax her back to awareness._

"_Did you try and find Ben?" _

"_Are you kidding me? If Ben saw her like this, he would go beserk. No, we have to get her out of here, get her home and cleaned up."_

_Paris shook her head, as she took in her surroundings. How had things gotten this bad? And how could she not have known? What could have led Rory to letting a complete stranger romance her, then violate her? She closed her eyes and sighed. She already knew the answer to that._

_Tristan DuGrey._

_Something had to have happened. Something caused this, and once Rory was coherent, she was going to find out what that something was._

_Paris sat down beside Madelyn, gently brushing Rory's hair aside, as she looked down at her best friend, and clutched her free hand. _

"_We will get through this Rory, I promise you that."_

_Rory looked over at her, choking back a sob. "Paris...Maddy..."_

"_Shh...its okay," Paris said, sadness in her eyes._

_Rory shook her head. "No, its not...nothing will ever be okay again." She took a deep breath, and started to weep. "Why did he leave me like that? What did I do? Why did he have to go?" Rory cried, letting down her defenses for the first time._

"_He broke me...he just...he just left me...alone."_

"_We know, Rory." Madeline softly whispered._

"_No, you don't know!" Rory cried out. "I...I...we...almost made love that night. I had told him how much I loved him. How much I needed him...and he...he just walked away. He didn't even look back." She shook violently from the pain of thinking of that night. "Why couldn't he love me? Why did he just walk away like that?"_

"_Rory..." Paris and Madeline said at the same time. They looked at each other, and Paris nodded, as Maddy squeezed Rory's hand._

"_Honey...it wasnt you...it was never you..."_

"_What the hell is going on here?!?" a voice sounded from the doorway._

_Paris and Madelyn turned to find an incensed Ben, who had taken the scene in before speaking. "Rory?" He said softly._

_Rory didn't respond._

"_What the fuck happened to her???" Ben screamed looking at her two friends.\_

_They looked at each other, then at Ben. "Well, she...um...she..." Maddy stammered as she looked at Ben's furious face._

"_Save it," he snarled at her. "Im getting her the hell out of her. And I want to know who the fuck did this to her, because that bastard is going to pay." He said as he lifted his sister into his arms._

"_Ben..." Paris whispered_

_He turned and looked at her, glaring, "What!" _

"_Um...well...she knows."_

"_Knows what?"_

"_She knows that he has been keeping tabs on her. Thats why this happened." Paris said softly._

_Ben's eyes widened, and then he looked down at Rory, who was lying in his arms. "Jesus..." Ben sighed and shook his head. "Even he wasnt in North Carolina right now, Id kill him myself." His eyes softened as he looked down at his sister. "God, how did it come to this? Why didnt you come to me?" _

_He waited for a response, but none came. He held her closer to his body, knowing that nothing he said or did would make her whole again. He turned to Paris, who was standing by the door. "Let's get her home."_


	5. Regrets

**Chapter 5 - Regrets**

Rory sat in her history class, staring at the clock, praying for class to finally end. Normally, she loved school, thrived from it, but the past few weeks had been hell on her. And it was all her fault.

She should have given him a chance, she shouldn't have lied to him like that. But all she could see when she had looked at him was her own anger, and that was her own cross to bear. It was too late to change the past. All she could do was move forward.

It had been almost a month since her confrontation with Tristan, when she had shot him down, and he had walked away. He hadn't talked to her, barely even looked at her. And she had reverted into her shell, it was the only place that she felt trult safe.

Now everyone walked on egg shells around her, including her parents, afraid that one wrong move would send her back into the emergency room. The feelings of loneliness and isolation were back, even stronger than before. And she didn't know what to do about them. How to make them go away. She subtly glanced over at Tristan, hoping that he would look back at her.

He didn't. His gaze was firmly held on their history teacher.

She turned back, with a sigh, as she tried her best to concentrate as Mr. Richards rambled on about Ancient Greece. She usually loved this class, but today, she couldn't seen to focus on anything, least of all Alexander the Great and Philip of Macedon. She looked up at the clock, and waited for the bell to ring. Two more minutes, she could make it for two more minutes. Then she could escape.

"Okay, so for tomorrow I want you to read Chapter 8 and 9. And I want some topics for your research papers on my desk by Friday. Remember that you will need at least five sources, so keep that in my mind while choosing a topic. You can include some of the Herodotus selections you have been given in class, but no more than two of them, and if you do use Herodotus, I want four additional sources. And we're talking historians here, not pop history."

Mr. Richards paused as the bell rang. "See you tomorrow, guys."

Rory rushed out of the class, and towards her locker. She had lunch now, and she was dreading every second of it. As she looked around, Rory saw everyone heading towards the cafeteria. Unable to bear the thought, she went straight towards the library.

It was thankfully empty, and she sat at a table overlooking the quad, reaching into her bag for her newest novel. This week was Rebecca by Daphne DeMaurier, the dark mood of the novel fit her mood perfectly.

She opened her book and began reading, but the words just blurred before her. She was miserable. She felt alone, and isolated. It was her own fault, she had the chance to get everything she wanted, and she had ruined it because of her own stupid pride. She looked out the window, and saw Paris sitting on Mark's lap.

She smiled wistfully. She was happy for her friend. Paris finally had what she always wanted, to be loved. But Paris' newfound happiness had put a distance between them. Mark was friends with Tristan, and Paris was so wrapped up in her own happiness, that it had left little time for Rory. She tried to tell herself that she didn't care, that it wasn't important, but even she didn't believe that.

She heard mute whispering and looked up as she saw Maddy and Louise walk in, obviously looking for her.

They spotted her quickly and walked over to her. "Rory, there you are. What are you doing here?" Louise asked.

Rory shrugged in response, and put her book away. She knew that once they had found her, they would all but force her to join the others.

"Rory, what's going on?" Madeline asked, sitting next to her.

She tried to put on her happy face, but the tears in her throat choked her. Rory looked at Madeline, tears forming in her eyes.

"He's with Summer now, isn't he?" Rory asked, knowing that Maddy wouldn't lie to her. Instead, Madeline looked into her lap, trying to avert Rory's gaze. "I screwed up."

"Rory."

"No, I did."

"So now what, a self inflicted exile?" Louise asked.

"Seemed the best way. The guys hate me, Ben doesn't even know what to say to me, or how to talk to me now, and I didn't want to put you guys in the middle."

Louise sat down on the other side of Rory. "Sweetie, we don't blame you. You were hurting, and scared. And the guys seem to have conveniently forgotten what happened before. We don't."

Rory forced a smile, and stood. "Shall we?" Maddy and Louise, smiled and walked her outside.

The bright sun warmed the coldness inside Rory as she followed Madeline and Louise to where the others were sitting under the trees. She pasted a smile on her face as she approached the others, playing the part she had perfected two years ago.

She sat next to Madeline and Louise on the bench under the tree. Paris smiled at her, while Mark talked to Adam. Rory smiled at them, they were so cute together, and Paris was so happy. Rory couldn't help but be happy for her friend, if not a little envious.

She looked over, and saw Tristan laughing with her brother, while Summer sat perched on his lap. 'Well,' she thought wryly, 'it didn't take him long to find my replacement. So much for his speeches about love'

"Rory?" Paris asked, breaking into Rory's silent revelrie. She saw Tristan turn and look at her, surprise evident in his eyes. She turned to face Paris.

"What?"

"I've been meaning to ask you something. My parents are going out of town next week, do you think it would be alright if I stayed with you?"

Mark turned cold eyes on Rory, and she returned the look to him, before smiling at Paris. "I'll have to check with Mom and Dad, but I don't think it will be a problem."

"Cool! It will be just like when we were kids. We can braid each others hair, and do each others nails, and stay up late talking about boys!" Paris laughed.

"Don't forget the Monty Python marathons."

Paris laughed. "We are the Knight of Nee!"

"We demand a shrubbery!" Rory laughed.

She had missed this, she had missed Paris, and the girl time they had always shared with each other. Rory looked up as the bell rang, and everyone scurried into the building. She stole a glance at Tristan, who was helping Summer to her feet. She watched in pain as he kissed her, and grabbed her hand before leading her into the building. Rory took a deep breath, and went inside.


	6. Memories

**Chapter 5 - Memories**

Rory was cleaning her room, getting it ready for Paris. She had put clean sheets on the futon, where Paris always slept. She took a look around the spacious room and sighed in satisfaction. She looked at the clock by her bed, and saw that she still had a few hours before Paris' parents would drop her off on their way to the airport.

She went into the closet, and pulled out a large brown box in the back corner. Her mother had insisted upon it when Tristan had left two years ago. Rory had wanted to destroy everything, every trace of him, but Lorelei had insisted. Now, Rory was grateful. This box held her most cherished memories. She picked up the box, and placed it on the bed. When she opened the lid, a long forgotten photograph stared back at her, as memories flooded her senses.

_Rory was at Maddy's house, her first real boy/girl party since grade school. Rory had insisted on going, and her father had told her in no uncertain terms, that she was not going without Ben. Rory laughed. Ben had pretended to be outraged at the thought of going, but he was pretending. He had wanted to go as badly as she had. She looked over at her brother, who was standing in a circle with his friends, while Rory sat on the couch, surrounded by hers._

"Rory."

She looked up and saw Tristan staring down at her. "Tristan, hey."

"Would you like to dance? With me, I mean?"

_He held out a hand to her, and she took it. Tristan pulled her into his arms and Rory smiled up at him. Time seemed to stand still for Rory as she looked up at Tristan. He was her prince, her knight. She looked at him, and smiled as he lowered his mouth to hers, and kissed her. Her whole being suddenly came alive as his soft lips melded against hers. It was everything she always dreamed it would be._

Rory sighed as she looked at the picture of their first kiss. Louise had taken the picture at the party, while Rory and Tristan had been lost in each other.

To them at that moment, no one else in the world had existed, they didn't even notice the flash of the camera as it went off.

She placed the picture on the bed, and continued to look through the box. She saw the stuffed animals he had given her over the years, the pictures of them together, laughing, and smiling, everything was in there. Rory's heart stopped as she saw the one object she had been looking for. The one object that had always meant the world to her. It was the gold heart shaped locket he had given her a year before his departure on one of the happiest nights of her life.

"What?" Rory asked, across the candlelit table.

"You look like an angel, Lorelei Leigh."

Rory blushed at him. She had worn her new pink slip dress, with matching sandals. Her mother had purchased it for her last week, on their annual spring shopping spree. Her long brown hair flowed gently down her back. She smiled at him. "I love you, Tris."

"I love you, too. So much that it scares me sometimes."

Rory's eyes widened at him. "Why does it scare you?"

"Most people spend their whole lives looking for what we have, Rory. How many people meet their soulmate when their kids playing in the sandbox."

Rory laughed. "We are definitely the exception to the rule."

Rory looked up as the waiter came over with their food. Rory began eating her chicken, while Tristan ate his steak. The meal passed quickly, and Tristan ordered a Peach flambé for dessert. Rory's eyes widened as the purple flames rose from the large glass bowl. He handed her a spoon, and she smiled at him, as they dug in, gorging themselves on the delicacy..

"Nothing, I just...nothing."

Rory gave him a look, arching her eyebrow at him. "Oookay."

Tristan laughed as he took the check from the waiter, and placed the money on the table. He grabbed her hand, "Come on, our night has just begun."

The limo pulled to a stop at a park outside Hartford. Tristan opened the door, and helped Rory out after him. He smiled at the confused expression on her face.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Come on, you'll see." He took her hand, and led her up a secluded trail, that opened to a view of Hartford at night. The lights from the city shone like beacons to this little haven.

"I found this place a couple of months ago, and I wanted to share it with you. That's our world, Rory. That's everything that I want to give you."

"Its so beautiful."

"So are you." He kissed her hand, causing her to blush. "I know we agreed not to exchange presents, but I wanted to give you something, something that you would always cherish, and make you remember tonight."

He pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Rory looked at him with wide eyes, as she opened the velvet lined box. Inside, was nestled a gold heart, engraved with entwining hearts, and the words, "All my love, I give to you, now and forever.

Rory looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. "Tris. My God, its beautiful, thank you."

"It's a locket, it opens." He helped her open it, and she gasped, as she looked at two pictures of them as children smiling up at her. Rory wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her, as tears ran down her face.

Rory stared at the locket he had given her on that night years before, the night that had cemented her love for him. She had known that night that there was no going back, that her heart belonged to him.

But then, everything had gone so wrong.

He had left, not only Hartford, but her. She put the box back in the farthest corner of her closet not wanting to remember anymore. She took the locket, and stared at it, running her fingers over the inscription, one last time. It was time to let him go. He had already moved on, the love he once felt, replaced by contempt.

She opened her desk drawer, and took out her box of stationery. She quickly wrote a letter, placing it and the locket inside the envelope. She wrote his address, and sealed the envelope, as tears silently fell. She looked at the clock by her bed, and saw that she still had a few hours before Paris would arrive. Running out of the house, Rory drove to the post office before she could change her mind.

She pulled her car to a stop outside the mail drop off, and dropped the letter inside. It was time to put the past to rest, all of the past. It was finally time to say good-bye.


	7. Hearts Breaking in Two

Chapter 7 - Hearts Broken in Two

Tristan sat at a secluded table at the Hartford Manor Country Club, bored to tears. His father had asked him to play golf this morning, and Tristan had agreed out of pure desperation. His half-relationship with Summer wasn't doing it for him anymore. Every time he thought of their "relationship", he felt nothing but self disgust.

But the truth was he didn't want to be alone, and Summer was better than the alternative. He didn't want to turn into the brooding person he had become after he had left Rory. He wanted to be the person he was when she was in his life. The only problem with that scenario was that she had cut him out of her life.

He sighed and took a sip of his Merlot. So, here he was, sitting in the country club he despised, while his father schmoozed an associate of his. They had been sitting here for close to an hour now. He had hoped that after the last hole, he could escape to his room. No such luck. He heard his cell phone ring, and reached into his pocket answering it.

"DuGrey." He said into the phone, while he scanned the room for his father. He found him at the bar, flirting with the too young waitress in a too tight dress. 'Some things never change' Tristan thought to himself.

"Hey, man. Where are you?" Ben said.

"Hell, otherwise known as the Hartford Manor."

"My condolences. Last time I was there was for my birthday last year. My parents almost rebelled, but you know Rory, anything to please the elder of the clan."

"Well, Emily is a pretty formidable opponent."

"I know." Ben laughed. "Every day I thank God that she's on my side."

Tristan laughed, and he noticed how good it felt, to really laugh. He shook himself back to reality. "So what's up?"

"Just wanted to know what you were doing tonight."

"Not sure, why?"

"I need to get out and do something. I'm getting stir crazy."  
"What about the monthly dinner?"

"Postponed. Grandma and Grandpa are in Prague until the 15th."

"Okay, what are you up for?"

"Anything that doesn't include any of the girlfriends."

"Trouble with the woman?"

"Don't get me started."

Tristan laughed. "Okay, I'll pick you up around six, we'll figure something out then,"

"Sounds good."

An hour later, Tristan walked into his family's mansion. His father went straight into his office, and shut the door. Tristan shrugged and went into his room. He changed out of his 'country club' clothes, and pulled on a pair of jeans, and a dark blue sweater. As he looked around the room, something itched at his senses.

Something was different. He looked around the large room, and saw a letter perched on his dresser. He walked over to it, with narrowed eyes. As he got closer, he recognized the handwriting, it was Rory's. His heart jumped in his chest, as he reached for it. He walked over to his bed, and sat down, staring at the letter, almost afraid to open it.

Slowly, as if they had a will of their own, his fingers opened the envelope. Tristan jumped as the phone rang. Was it Rory? She had obviously had something to say to him, was she calling to make sure he got her letter? He reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you."

"Summer." Disappointment filled Tristan as he stared at the envelope.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Going out with Ben. Why?" His hand reached into the envelope, and pulled out the letter. He felt his heart tighten in his chest as his fingers brushed against cold metal. _It couldnt be...she wouldnt return the symbol of his love for her..._

He took out the letter, and emptied the remaining contents into his hand. Tears filled his eyes as he stared at the locket he had given her. The locket he had saved to buy for her. He had wanted to give her something that was from him, and him alone. He had worked all summer at the country club, hoarding his money, to present her with a symbol of what she meant to him.

Now, she had given it back.

"I was hoping that we could, you know, do something."

"Summer, I really can't talk right now." He hung up the phone, and threw it across the room. Both in anger at Rory and himself. He opened the letter, and began to read.

_**Dear Tristan, **_

_**There are so many things I want to say to you, but I don't know where to start. I guess the beginning is always a good place. **_

_**When you left, I felt as if a part of me had died. You took part of me with you, and at the same time, you made it clear that you didn't want me. I know now that you were trying to do what was best for me, but at the time, and for the two years that followed, hurt was the only thing I felt. **_

_**Actually, hurt doesn't even begin to describe what I felt. I held onto that anger, it was the only way I could hold onto you. It was almost as if I needed it, because if I gave up my anger, then I would give up the only part of you I had left, the only link to you that still remained. **_

_**Anyway, I was looking through my box earlier, the box where I kept every memory I have of you. You wouldn't believe some of the things I found in there. I'm rambling, I know. **_

_**Anyway, I found the locket you gave me in 8th grade, the locket I treasured, almost as much as I treasured you. So, I'm returning it to you. You always had my heart, Tristan, nothing changed that, ever. **_

_**But, now, I'm setting you free, like you set me free, because I love you too much not to. I know this probably means less than nothing to you, I mean, no one could hold a grudge like you could. Remember how you refused to talk to Adam for over a month freshmen year because he made fun of your bad hair day? **_

_**Well, that doesn't even begun to compare to the grudge you must now hold against me. But I wanted to explain things to you. Why I said all those horrible things, when I didn't mean a word of them. **_

_**The truth is that I was scared, actually, terrified would be closer to the truth. You see, the truth is, that no one, not even Ben or my parents, has ever meant as much to me as you always have. When you left, it nearly killed me. Especially when I found out you were checking up on me through Adam, although I know he gave you the sugar coated version of my life, and left the worst parts out. And the thought of you leaving me again, of losing you again, I don't know if I'm strong enough to survive that. **_

_**You were always my strength. I know that you're with Summer now, and I know that you are happy, at least you seem happy. And if you are, then I'm glad. I want you to be happy, even if its not with me. So, I'm giving you back the locket, the symbol of your love, so that you can give it to whomever...whomever you love, whenever that may be. **_

_**I'm sorry for the pain I caused you, and I want you to know, that I will always love you. Its like you always said, 'you're it for me.' **_

_**Lorelei Leigh Hayden  
**_  
Tristan let the letter fall to the floor, as he held the locket close, and let the tears run unchecked down his face.


	8. You Are Mine

AN: Since I got so many wonderful reviews in such a short times, I decided to give you guys a present. Don't forget to review!!!

**Chapter 8 - You are Mine**

Tristan glanced at his watch as he rang the doorbell to the Hayden mansion. Today had been torture. He must have stopped himself from racing over here about a hundred times. He sighed, and glanced at his watch again, impatiently tapping his foot against the stone steps.

He looked up, as Lorelei opened the large oak door, dressed in an evening gown and he expelled a soft sigh. He had been hoping Rory would open the door, he didn't realize how much until he saw her mother. He tried to hide his disappointment as he smiled at Lorelai.

"Tristan, hi. Are you here to see Ben?"

He nodded in response. "Yeah, is he ready yet?"

Lorelei laughed. "You know Ben, he's still in the shower. You can wait in his room, though."

Tristan nodded, "Thanks." He smiled as Christopher walked in and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. "Hi, Mr. Hayden." Tristan murmured.

Christopher smiled at Tristan. "Hey, Tristan." He turned to Lorelei, "We should get going, honey. We'll be late."

Lorelei nodded, and turned to Tristan. "Would you tell Ben we probably won't be home until late?"

Tristan nodded. "Of course."

"Wonderful. There's food in the fridge, in case you guys get hungry. Melissa will be on duty until we get home, so she can heat it up for you. Have fun." She smiled as her husband wrapped her coat around her delicate shoulders.

Once they were gone, Tristan made his way up the staircase. As he walked past the bathroom by Ben's room, he heard singing from inside. He shook his head, and kept walking down the hallway. He knew that Ben would be a while yet.

He took a deep breath as he opened the door, and looked inside the spacious bedroom, walking inside. His eyes took in his surroundings, noting all the changes. The last time he had been here, he had been so intent on reaching her, that he hadn't taken note of her room.

Gone were all the photos of them, that had once lined all the shelves and tabletops.

Now they were empty, or replaced with photos of her with her parents and Ben, or Maddy, Louise and Paris. He felt that familiar tightness returning to his chest, and took a deep breath. Walking over to her window seat, he sat down, and sighed. _How did we get here, Rory? What happened to us?_

Tristan reached into his pocket, and pulled out the locket. He simply stared at it for several moments, lost in memories.

He stood up, courage overtaking him as he walked over to her bed, and hung it on her bedpost. The delicate chain sparkled as he looked at it. He already felt better. The die had been cast when they were children. Their fates were entwined. It was just a matter of time until they found their way back to each other. Tonight, he would take that first step.

He owed her that much.

Several hours later, Tristan was lying on the futon in Ben's room, listening to the steady,even breathing coming from his best friend. He had been lying awake for the past two hours, waiting for Rory to come home. He heard the front door shut, and looked at the clock across the room, it was one o'clock in the morning.

Was that her? He held his breath in anticipation. Several minutes later, he heard her gentle footsteps in the hallway outside Ben's room. He knew it was her, it had to be. He got to his feet, and crept out of the room, not wanting to wake Ben. Gently closing the door, Tristan walked down the hall, to where he saw the light shining from her open doorway.

He looked inside, and found her on the bed, clutching his locket. Tears ran down her face, as she stared at the golden heart.

Tristan felt his breath lodge in his throat as he watched her. "Rory," he said in desperation.

Her head shot up at the sound of his voice. "Tristan? What are you...how did this? What is going on?"

He suppressed a smile, as he walked into the room, and sat next to her on the bed.

"May I?" He said, as he motioned to the locket still clutched in her hand.

Rory nodded and held out her hand to him, slowly opening it. She watched him through tear filled eyes as he took the locket, and gently fastened it around her neck. She looked up at him, "But I thought..."

He smiled down at her, wiping away her tears. "Its always been you, Lorelai Leigh. It always will be."

"But what about Summer?"

"I broke up with her tonight. I don't love her, I never did. She was just away for me to forget you. Because without you, Rory, life is unbearable."

Rory smiled up at him. "Kiss me, DuGrey. I need to remember."

He smiled, before lowering his head, and gently caressing her lips with his own. It was a gentle kiss, but in it held all the love and longing the two of them had suppressed for far too long. He ran his hand gently down her face, feeling her soft skin. He lifted his head, and looked down at her. "Rory, my God, I..."

Rory shook her head at him. "No regrets, Tristan. What happened, happened. We can't change that. But...we can move forward."

Tristan smiled down at her, and kissed her again. He wanted to kiss her forever. He forced himself to pull himself away. "I should go, I don't want Ben to wake up and wonder where I am."

She smiled at him. "Good point."

"We'll talk tomorrow?"

Rory nodded, as he began to walk towards the door.

"Oh, and Rory?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever take that off again."

Rory laughed. "I promise."


End file.
